Coaster Courage
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to an amusement park and finds that Kurt loves roller coasters... and he is petrified of them. He is scared to let Kurt know!... Klaine Fluff; one shot


A/N: so my idea for this evolved as I was at an amusement park today. I love me some Klaine fluff. (: 3 so I think that this will be in Blaine's point of view because I write a lot in Blaine's point of view.

(Blaine's POV)

"Blaine I'm so excited to ride the roller coasters!" Kurt exclaimed in the car

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

Kurt was really stressed with his transfer to Dalton, and being the good boyfriend I am, I wanted to help him. I discovered Kurt's addiction to amusement parks and decided I would take him to release that steam... But I didn't know he liked roller coasters. I would've found some other way to help Kurt if I had known that he liked roller coasters. I feared them like I feared kissing Rachel Barry again... So that's obviously a lot. Every time I get in line for a roller coaster I cry and I chicken out. I don't want to make myself a baby in front of Kurt! He'll think I'm weird and soft. I'm supposed to be the strong one! I have to be the strong one for Kurt after everything he's been through. He'll leave me if I chicken out.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, now turning to me. I noticed my hands were turning white because of the hard grip I had on the steering wheel.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked again softly, in his concerned voice that just made me melt. It was that voice that let me know Kurt liked me just as much as I liked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little unsurely. But I was sure. I was sure that Kurt was going to hate me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not right now Kurt, this is supposed to be a stress reliever." I said.

"Blaine really it's no big de..."

"Kurt, I promise I'm fine!" I said with a smile

He smiled back at me and patted his hand on my thigh

We pulled into the Six Flags parking lot, and I slowly parked my car thinking that if I could procrastinate, the park would go up in flames. Unfortunately, this wasn't so. Kurt was beaming with excitement as he whipped the car door open and stepped out into the light.

"C'mon Blaine!l Let's go!" he said like a little kid. His excitement filled me with so much joy; I hadn't really seen Kurt this happy. The only other time I didn't really get to see; my mouth was too busy exploring Kurt's for the first time.

I got out of the car and sported my Pink shades while Kurt put on his black ones. He was putting sunscreen around on his face and arms; he was always going on about getting premature wrinkles; not that I minded. I loved when Kurt rambled on about little things like that.

"I think you're so cute with those on." Kurt said, interrupting my thoughts with a wink. He slowly shanked his fingers in between mine. I gripped his hand as we walked to the gates of the park. We walked in, and Kurt instantly pulled out his park map.

"Let's ride this one!" he said giddily, grabbing my hand once more and running to the coaster entrance. The line was long, so I would have time to procrastinate.

"So what's special about this coaster?" I asked, impressively hiding my nerves

"Well, it's a steel coaster; it's got a bunch of loops." Kurt said

"L-loops?" I asked with a stutter

"Yes Blaine, and not the fruity ones." Kurt said with a wink.

I smiled at Kurt, trying my best to hide my nerves.

Kurt and I swerved through the chains closer and closer to the station, and with each step, it got harder to hide my anxiousness. Kurt was going on and on and on, and I loved listening to Kurt, but I just couldn't. I wanted to cry and to leave, but I wouldn't for Kurt. He needed a release. And he'd leave me for sure if he found out how much of a little baby I really am.

We were on the steps going up to the station when Kurt stopped mid-sentence. It was like slow motion watching Kurt's mouth conform to a smirk.

"Blaine, let's ride the in the front car!" he squealed excitedly.

I tried to hide the fact I wanted to throw up at the thought. Kurt stood there, looking at me for an answer. His eyes were just calling me, asking so silently, yet so sweetly.

"That sounds good" I said, my breath quivering. He didn't seem to notice though.

We were in the station now, and we moved to the line for the front car. I was noticeably shaking, but Kurt didn't see in his excitement. Is this how it feels to know someone is oblivious to your feelings.

"OH MY GOD! BLAINE IT'S OUR TURN!" Kurt practically yelled

I reluctantly and nervously climbed into the car. I pulled the harness down simultaneously with Kurt. I latched the seat belt and gripped tight on the handle bars. Oh god, I could feel tears welding up. And slowly, they began to fall down my cheek. No, I couldn't let Kurt see. But it was too late

"Blaine! What's wrong boo?"

"Kurt you're going to hate me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm really really scared of roller coasters. Every time I try to ride one, I leave the line crying. But I know you love coasters and I really want you to relieve you to have a good time since you have been so down lately and I have to stay strong for you! And you'll think I'm so weak because I can't go on a silly little roller coaster. You'll think that if I'm too scared to ride a roller coaster that I won't be good enough to protect you if I need to. You'd leave me." Blaine said with more tears falling. The coaster attendant was now checking the harnesses.

Kurt reached for my hand awkwardly through the safety harnesses and he smiled at me.

"Blaine, I think you being in this seat right now is the bravest thing you could do it. And you did it for me. That Blaine, is courage; the courage you preach to me. You're fighting your fears. You're brave Blaine. Andyou don't always have to be the strong one. It's okay for you to cry and be scared; that just makes you human! It's okay to be scared. I don't love you any less and I never will. If anything, I will love you more because of what you're doing for me. I love you Blaine, I promise you are going to be okay." he reassured with a smile, releasing my hand.

I smiled back into Kurt's eyes and was lost until I felt the train jolt. We started to move forward. _Oh shit. Welcome to my nightmare_. I felt my face going pale as the train started to pull up the hill.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled

I turned my pale complexion to him; though I could barely see him with the harness.

"You're the bravest, best boyfriend ever. I love you! You're going to be okaAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. I joined in with him.

My eyes were wide open as we flew down the hill. I felt ecstatic; fear, excitement and this new found adrenaline rush was surging through my body. Kurt had his hands waving in the air and was screaming. I shut my eyes as I felt my body twisting and turning and flying upside down.

I couldn't believe how free I felt! I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw a bright flash out of the corner of my eye. God is that you coming to take me away? I wondered. The train began to slow down as we neared the entrance of the station. I heard Kurt's voice

"Blaine! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly

I turned to him uncomfortably in my harness. Even after a roller coaster ride, my boyfriend looked beautiful; hair disheveled, eyes wide and bright, face whipped with excitement. I couldn't speak. Not just yet. I smiled a huge smile at Kurt. Courage; Kurt gives ME courage.

The train pulled from the station and came to a complete stop, and we were allowed to un-belt ourselves and exit the station.

"KURT!" I yelled when we were standing once more. I ran over to him and hugged him so tight.

We walked to the exit gate of the station and proceeded down the steps.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." I exclaimed. The only time I ever felt that rejuvenated was after a kick ass performance.

"See? Sometimes facing your fears is good thing Blaine! Sometimes you get something good out of it!" Kurt said to me, squeezing my hand and kissing me on the cheek. We continued to walk down the steps when I stopped.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"When we were on the roller coaster, there was this white flash and I thought that it was me dying…..."

Kurt looked at me and busted out in a hysterical laughter. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows cocked.

"Blaine!" Kurt said in between laughs

"That was the camera!" He said still giggling

"They take photos of you on these things?" I said in disgust

"Of course! If we hurry, we can go see ours!" Kurt said. He squeezed my hand right and we ran down the rest of the steps and to the left to the photo booth. We looked up and there we were; our picture on the television screen. Kurt's hands were in the air, and his hands were formed in the shape of a heart. He was wearing that model smile of his; though his face looked blown by the wind. I had my hands on the handle bars still, but I also wore a big smile on my face.

"Blaine! Look at us! We're so cute!" Kurt said, pulling out his wallet

I smiled at Kurt, but questioned his movement.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I am buying each of us a keychain of that photo. It's beautiful; and it is proof you rode your first roller coaster." He said with a smile approaching the photo counter. I stood back and admired my boyfriend; reflecting how great he was. He would've loved me even if I didn't go on the coaster. He loves me for me. And I can break my walls down with him.

"Here you go!" Kurt said, handing over the keychain. It was pink (the exact shade of my sunglasses; how ironic), and our picture was cropped smaller into the plastic frame. I turned over the back and saw a small message written in black sharpie. **Courage. 3 KH**

I smiled at it as Kurt took my hand and we ran off to our next coaster adventure.


End file.
